


The Lure of Tormack

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Rodney needs a day off. John has just the incentive.





	The Lure of Tormack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FandomFlashwork on DW for the prompt "throw" and for the bingo square "wave"

Rodney watched John and Ronon throw a football back and forth from his comfortable vantage point -- in the shade.

Teyla was wandering nearby, walking four-year-old Torren through the scant underbrush, talking about the plants and what they could be used for. _Oral history_ , Rodney thought absently. 

John had insisted that Rodney needed a day off. He had broken into his calendar -- well, not really since they essentially shared a calendar together. They went to a lot of the same meetings and it was just easier. John had re-arranged Rodney's schedule for the day, cancelling meetings, and colluding with Radek to make sure no experiments were scheduled.

Rodney had protested, but then John whispered _I have tormack_ in his ear. Then licked the ear. 

"And what are you, four?" Rodney rubbed the ear with the cuff of his hoodie. Then blushed. "Where did you get tormack?" he demanded. Then looked around to see if anyone had overheard them.

John had grinned. "I have my ways... But there's not enough for everyone, so you have to come with us if you want any."

"That's unfair!" Rodney protested.

John shrugged. And waited.

"Oh, all right," Rodney gave in ungraciously. "But I'm going to take some work along."

"Sandy beach," John warned. "Remember the last time you took a laptop there?"

Rodney groaned. "There was sand in _everything_! It took me three days to clean it up to make it usable again!"

"You do what you want," John said airily. He started walking away and sang softly, "Tor-mack..."

"You don't play fair!" Rodney muttered.

It was actually a nice day. It was sunny, but not too hot and the waves of the ocean were high enough to let John and Ronon pretend to surf but low enough to let them take Torren out for a careful ride.

The first thing they had done was dig a fire pit and gather enough wood for the fire. While this was a known safe area, Rodney stayed at the Jumper with an LSD at hand to make sure nothing new came looking for them. Fortunately, the screen stayed clear.

Once the fire had been going for a bit, Ronon had placed the tormack in the fire, to let it roast while they played.

Rodney had taken advantage of the break and rubbed sun screen on John's back. John had groaned as Rodney dug into some of the knots there, and gave him a small kiss when Rodney declared John was ready to go into the sun.

Finding himself dozing over the book he had brought to read, he was startled when John stood next to him and dripped water down Rodney's back.

"Hey!" Rodney squawked. trying to shake the water off. "That's cold!"

"Nah!" John grinned as he dropped down next to Rodney. "It's a little cool, but it's good."

"I'll take your word for it!" Rodney replied.

"Come in after lunch and I'll teach you how to surf," John teased.

"Boys!" Teyla called. "Lunch is almost ready!"

"Come and get it, before I eat it all!" Ronon threatened, with a grin.

"I was promised tormack," Rodney protested, pointing a finger at Ronon. "You better not eat it all."

"I won't," Ronon laughed. "But you have to fight off Torren!"

"And me!" John got up and hurried toward the fire.

Rodney found himself flat-footed, as he struggled for a moment to get up. Then John came back and offered him a hand up.

"Thanks!" Rodney said, holding on to draw John in for a kiss.

"Come on, there's tormack!" John replied, not dropping Rodney's hand.


End file.
